My True Love
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: I was InuKa and SianeInuKa Taisho The full summary is inside. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Allison Martain

A/N: Hi were here with another story. This is first Fruits Basket Fanfic, so we hope you readers like it. I will take any kind of review even flames.

* * *

Summary:

Hannah Sohma (Hanna-chan) my own charter is twin sister to Hatori Sohma. Like Hatori-san Hannah-san is also a doctor, for the Sohma family. Hannah-san falls in love with Akito Sohma, head of the family. She knows he will never return her love, and she can't stand to see him in pain from is frequent illness. So one day she leaves telling no one where she's going. She changes her name and becomes a writer. She thinks she will never go back and tell Akito-san how she feels. She doubts she will ever she her family again. Until four years later Hatori-san shows up at her doorstep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love'

Chapter 1: Allison Martian

* * *

All it seems is that I sit around and cry anymore these days. You see I can never be with my true love. Those that knew about my secret love told me that I should forget him. They told me that I should just get over Akito Sohma. That I didn't need him. But how do just stop loving someone? If you know will you tell me, person who is reading this. You see as you probably know Akito-kun is the head of the family. He is 18 and very frail. Its because of our family curse. Our family is rather large and hardly anyone in the family knows of the curse. And no one outside the family knows of curse, well one girl does. She lives with my best friend Shigure-kun. I've never met her though, I think her name is Tohru Honda.

I'm a writer now. I live as far away from the Sohma's as I can. I don't even go back for the news years banquet. I used to be a doctor like my twin brother, we were born in the year of the dragon by the way. His name is Hatori Sohma, but I call him Tori-nii. I loved being a doctor. But since Tori-nii and me were the family doctors I couldn't take seeing Akito-kun in pain and so weak day in and day out. I had sat with him though so many fevers. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I gave up and ran away.

I told no one where I was going. I left a note for Akito-kun with Tori-nii. It explain much really it didn't say much at all. Just that I was running away from the family and that I didn't want to be apart of it anymore. I felt bad and really tore up over leaving the family. It was who I was, or at least who I used to be. I doubted anyone would ever look for me. Who would want to find the family outcast and bring them back into the same family that they were trying to escape from. I didn't think that even Tori-nii would want me back. After all I didn't belong with the Sohma's anymore. I wasn't welcome, I shouldn't go back it would make matters worse if anything at all.

Tori-nii did enough research to find my phone number and address. I didn't count on that. Seriously I thought I had covered my trail. I was really proud of my work to tell you the truth. I never imagined that someone as busy as Tori-nii would take the time to track me down, be he did.

I hardly ever wear my suits anymore, I just mostly wear a house kimono. Its white with cherry blossoms. It was all part of my change. I had all of my suits and my lab coat tucked away in the back of my closet. I cut my waist long black hair so that it was just barley above my ears. I hade planned on leaving it long and bleaching it, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. So I cut it and bought a long blond wig. I changed my green eyes to blue using contacts. I also whore thin black frames. Finally the last change was going from Hannah (Hanna-chan) Sohma to Allison (Alli-chan) Martian.

My career as an author was off to a great start. I was following in my Shigure-kun's footsteps. He was also a novelist. I've written a few best selling novels. There are a lot of other books I've written though there not quite as good. When I left I had considered still being a doctor, but I realized it would be easier for Tori-nii and the other Sohma's to find me. Shigure-kun has always been kind to me. As soon as he found out that I wanted to leave the main house, he offered me a place to stay with him. I really considered accepting his offer. But I was till to easier to find and to close to the main house for my comfort. I moved to a town about a three hour drive from the main house.

The day Tori-nii showed up on my doorstep was a dark and rainy one. It was so cold. It was almost winter, and the rain was almost snow. Just to open the door sent chills up my spine. It had be only in the 10's out there. Maybe low 20's. When the doorbell first rang that day I thought it was my editor Rika-san here to get my manuscript. She would have been a day early though. However she was the only one to come to the house though. No one here knows my real name. To them I really was Allison Martian. When I opened the door and saw Tori-nii there I was in shock. He looked so pale and rundown. Play cool I told myself and maybe he'll go away, with out finding out the truth.

"Hello?" Hatori asked "Does a Hannah Sohma live here?"

His question made me happy, yet broke my heart all the same. How could he not know his own sister. His identical twin, I only wasn't therefore two minutes of his life. I am the younger twin being born two minutes behind him. Of course I could understand why he doesn't recognize me. With all the stuff I had to hide the real me I know longer looked like Hanna-chan. I wasn't Hanna-chan anymore I was Alli-chan.

"I'm sorry sir my name is Allison Martian" I told him how can I help you?"

* * *

A/N: Well please tell me what you think. I hope you all like it. Please review. Sorry that its a little short. 


	2. Chapter 2:Answers

A/N: Hi I'm back again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love'

Chapter 2: Answers

* * *

_His question made me happy, yet broke my heart all the same. How could he not know his own sister. His identical twin, I only wasn't therefore two minutes of his life. I am the younger twin being born two minutes behind him. Of course I could understand why he doesn't recognize me. With all the stuff I had to hide the real me I know longer looked like Hanna-chan. I wasn't Hanna-chan anymore I was Alli-chan. _

"_I'm sorry sir my name is Allison Martian" I told him how can I help you?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see that I slightly frustrated him. Though knowing Tori-nii he was going to bug me till I told him where I was. I mean where Hannah Sohma is.

"Please tell me does a Hannah Sohma live here?" asked Hatori.

"I'm sorry sir, but I live alone" I said "Is there anything I can do to help you? Would you like to come in?"

Tori-nii was standing outside in that freezing rain. I had no cover over my porch so even I was getting a little wet. He was probably soaked to the bone. He must have forgotten his umbrella.

"Oh no I couldn't impose" said Hatori shivering slightly "Could you just tell me one thing?"

I knew if Tori-nii standing out there in the cold then traveling the three hours home soaked he would have a really bad cold when he woke up the next morning.

"Yes I will answer your question inside over a cup of tea" I told him.

"But I could…." was all Hatori could say before I interrupted.

"I insist, anyway I used to be a doctor before a writer, keep up standing there in the freezing rain and you'll end up getting really sick" I told him "By the way what's your name?"

I realized as soon as I said that I used to be a doctor, I could have really blown my cover.

"My name is Hatori Sohma" said Hatori.

"Well Hatori-san come on inside" I said welcoming him into my home.

"Thank you Allison-san" said Hatori coming inside and taking off his shoes.

"Please call me Alli-chan" I said.

"Alright then Alli-chan" said Hatori.

I lead him into the kitchen/dinning room. I put the kettle on to boil. I smiled over at my Tori-nii.

"Wait here Hatori-san" I said leaving the room.

I went upstairs and grabbed one of dad's old kimono's. It was a plain deep green with a medium green obi. If my Tori-nii got sick I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I would feel like it was my fault. I went back downstairs with the kimono.

"Here Hatori-san I don't want you to catch a cold so why don't you put this one while I put your cloths in the dryer" I said "Here follow me to the bathroom."

I lead Tori-nii to the downstairs bathroom where I left him to get out of my wet cloths. I went back into the kitchen at the sound of the tea kettle whistle.

I pored and fixed my tea the way I like it. I was about to do the same for Tori-nii when I remembered I shouldn't have a clue how he like his tea. After all he 'hasn't' told me 'yet' I 'just' met him. Tori-nii came out of the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. He saw Alli-chan pouring he tea. He had his wet clothes in his arms.

"How do you like your tea Hatori-san?" I asked.

"A little honey is all" replied Hatori "Where is your washing machine?"

I fixed Tori-nii's tea and looked up at his wet clothes.

"Here I'll do them for you" I told him.

I had done Tori-nii's clothes so many times that I could never forget how to do them.

"Alright Alli-chan" he said handing me his clothes "Thanks for doing them."

I went and but his clothes in the dryer. They were so cold and water logged. When I came into the kitchen we sat and talked for a while. Basically I told him my life story or should I say Allison Martian's life story. If the rain would have stopped I would have kept up with my plan.

I think I will give you a bit of information on Allison Martian. She never met her mother. You see her mother never wanted a kid. She had Alli-chan then left her with her father Tom Martian. Her mothers name is May. Her looks take after her father. When she was 16 her father died of cancer. She got an apartment and began living on her own. About four years ago she got tired of being a doctor, got tired of her old life. So she moved out here to get away from her old life and became a writer. So far things were going good.

Tori-nii talked a bit about his life. He also talked about Hannah Sohma. She was his twin sister. About four years ago she ran out on the family. He missed so much along with her two best friends Shigure-kun and Aya-kun. Tori-nii said that I reminded him so much of Hannah-chan or as he called her Hanna-chan. Of course whoever you are reading this knows that that me Alli-chan is really Hanna-chan. But shhh…we can't let Tori-nii know can we?

* * *

A/N: ok I'll end it here for now. Thanks for reading please review. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Mess Up

A/N: Hi me again, though who else would it be. I just want to say thank you for those are reading this and like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love'

Chapter 3: The Mess up

* * *

_Tori-nii talked a bit about his life. He also talked about Hannah Sohma. She was his twin sister. About four years ago she ran out on the family. He missed so much along with her two best friends Shigure-kun and Aya-kun. Tori-nii said that I reminded him so much of Hannah-chan or as he called her Hanna-chan. Of course whomever you are reading this knows that that me Alli-chan is really Hanna-chan. But shhh…we can't let Tori-nii know can we?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, Tori-nii and me, drank tea for a while, and talked. It gets dark around here pretty quick. Most times it seems like it gets dark around here pretty quick. Most times it looks like there is no dusk. By the time it was dark was really storming. It was pouring, thundering, and lightning.

"I should be going home, it'll be a long drive back in this weather" said Hatori.

I looked outside at the rough weather. Just going from the house to the drive would be enough to soak him. Now I could walk Tori-nii to the car using my umbrella. But truth be told I really wanted him to stay. Even if it was just for the night. I didn't know what I would do when morning came; I doubted that I could let Tori-nii leave. But I would have to. I cannot let him know I am Hannah Sohma.

The idea I had for him to stay the might would probably end up leaving him heartbroken. But I could just not let him go. Anyway he was starting to look well sick.

"Hatori-san why don't you night here I told him" I told him.

I knew it was going to take some convincing to get him to stay. I was all too familiar with Tori-nii's stubbornness.

"I couldn't impose" said Hatori "I really must be going."

I'm just going to have to try harder. I could not let Tori-nii go out in that weather sick.

"If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have asked" I told him "Anyway I could never forgive myself for sending you off in that weather. The roads around here sometimes flood when it rains like this."

Tori-nii seemed to be thinking about my offer. He was probably considering what would happen if I found he transformed into a seahorse, whether from me 'accidentally' hugging him or from the fever that was clear to me that he had. Of course if I did hug him he wouldn't transform, since I'm a member of the zodiac too. Though that would mean I would probably haft to come clean. In the end Tori-nii probably decided that it would be better to transform here than while driving the car. The last time I checked seahorses couldn't get drivers licenses let alone drive a car.

"Alright it would be wrong not to accept your offer" said Hatori "So I'll stay the night."

I normally sleep on the couch. I can't stand beds. Sleeping in them makes me feel closed up. I get a sick feeling, probably because of the fact of seeing a lot of sick people cooped up in bed. Though when I occasionally get sick the only place I want to be is my bed. So go figure. I was brought of my thoughts on the whole bed thing by the sound of Tori-nii in a coughing fit. He seemed to have really paled.

I went and got a glass of water helping him drink. Painful memories flooded my mind, but I pushed them a way. When Tori-nii was over his fit, I put my hand on his forehead; this act caused him to blush slightly.

"Hatori-san you have a high fever" I said "You should get in bed right away."

If I still knew Tori-nii as well as I used to know him, then he was bound to protest. You see he has this crazy idea that since he's a doctor he can't sick. There's no way the mighty and high Tori-nii can get sick, that's just unnatural. Ok I'll stop now. But he really does have those crazy ideas.

"No I couldn't take your bed, I'll sleep on the couch" said Hatori.

"Don't worry about that now. I don't use that bed, for reasons that really aren't important. Just the fact that I like the couch better than bed really" I said as I helped Tori-nii up.

Tori-nii was about to protest when he started to lose his balance falling backward slightly. I caught him steadying him. I'm sure that if I were a normal woman he would have transformed by now. But as far as things go right now I think Tori-nii's fever made him a bit careless. But it works for me so I'm not complaining.

"No buts" I told him gently yet firm at the same time "Doctors orders that you go to bed."

I sighed it felt wonderful to say that to somebody again. Trust me here when somebody tells you that four years is not a long time take my advice don't listen to them. Four years can be a very long time. Though at the same time telling Tori-nii that almost brought tears to my eyes. I used to tell that to Akito-kun a lot of the time. It's amazing how may different emotions a few words can bring to the surface.

Somehow I got Tori-nii into bed without making it to apparent that there were plenty of times where he should transformed. I looked him over as well as I could without my equipment. That was back at Shigure-kun's place. So that meant it was lost for good. I thought it was just a little cold, but I couldn't really tell. I mean it has been a while, and without any stuff. Yeah I know I sound pathetic so what. I gave him so over-the-counter cold meds and placed a cool rag on his forehead. When I left the room I wished him goodnight I almost called him Tori-nii. But then I caught myself and called him Hatori-san.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for me the rational part of brain was not working at the time. If it wasn't I wouldn't have ended up blowing my cover. Yeah that's right I flew my cover. There you go I messed up. I know it sucks. Anyway I felt like I had gone down to deep in Alli-chan's mind. I felt like I was becoming her. Now that I think about that night I truly believed I was Alli-chan. I no longer completely knew who this Hannah Sohma is. It was different to me and I needed to get out before thing got too dangerous. I needed to find out who I am. Who I was, is a different matter completely. I could've been Billy Joe Fred in the past for all I care but now I had to figure out who I am now. I must in order to survive.

Ok maybe that's a bit of an understatement. But my point is I had to figure out who I am. But anyway I had to hug Tori-nii to see if he would transform. If he did then I thought I must really be Allison Martian. Now if the rational part of my mind had been working I would have realized that Allison Martian would not know about the zodiac curse. But like I have already mentioned a ton of times so many that if I say it once more you'll want to kill me the rational part of my mind was turned off.

* * *

A/N: Alright I'm ending it here. Thanks to those that read it now please go review. You know you want to. Alright you don't have to review if you don't want to. But who knows if you don't review I might think that nobody's reading this. So no 'reviews' might cause me not to update.' 


	4. Chapter 4:Yeah I Blew My Cover

A/N: Well I'm back, so I want to say thanks to my awesome reviewers I love you all! So I hope your liking this so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love'

Chapter 4: Yeah I Blew my Cover

* * *

_Ok maybe that's a bit of an understatement. But my point is I had to figure out who I am. But anyway I had to hug Tori-nii to see if he would transform. If he did then I thought I must really be Allison Martian. Now if the rational part of my mind had been working I would have realized that Allison Martian would not know about the zodiac curse. But like I have already mentioned a ton of times so many that if I say it once more you'll want to kill me the rational part of my mind was turned off._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked upstairs to my dark room. It seemed so uninviting, as if a presence had slipped in. Though it wasn't evil like. Though my point is it felt like the atmosphere was so thick you could slice a knife through it. The room was light up for a moment y the lightning from the storm that was raging on outside. I walked over slowly to the bed and gently slow like crawled up on the bed. I made my way over up to Tori-nii's upper body before hugging him. I hugged him tighter hoping it wasn't a dream; unconsciously in his sleep Tori-nii hugged me back. I was about to leave realizing I was indeed Hannah Sohma when Tori-nii woke up. He was shocked that I was able to hug him yet he didn't transform.

"How can this be?" rasped Hatori.

"I'm not Alli-chan, I lead you on" I said.

"But if you're not Alli-chan then who are you?" asked Hatori.

I stood up slowly getting of my bed. My contacts weren't in since I had been sleeping; I took my wig off reveling my black hair. I said my next words with small tears in my eyes.

"My name is Hannah Sohma" I said.

Tori-nii started at me shocked just gapping at me.

"Your really my Hanna-chan?" asked Hatori.

"Yes I am Tori-nii" I told him smiling.

We just looked into each other's eyes. Looking at the emotion the radiated from them. After 5 minutes of reconnecting we embraced each other tight as if we would never let go. I hated to do so but I broke the embrace.

"So how is Akito-kun doing?" I asked.

Tori-nii looking at me with sadness and a slight glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"Akito-san is dieing" said Hatori "He's been real sick lately, and it doesn't look like he will be getting better any time soon."

Tears that I held back for what seemed like so long began to run down my face. I tried to suppress my love for Akito-kun. But no matter how I tried I could not forget. If only I could tell him how much love I had for him I felt like that would make everything all right. But I thought that it would only make things worse to tell him how I really felt about him. I knew the time would come for him to die pretty soon here now. It was the curse that had taken my father and now it'll take my love away. The tears I've held back for so long have now come pouring out. I realized now that it was more painful to leave then to stay.

"Tell me Tori-nii when did Akito-kun start getting worse?" was all I really was able to stutter out.

Tori-nii was about to reply when he started coughing violently. I help him till he stopped coughing and got calmed down. I got up and rewetted Tori-nii's cloth on his head. Then I proceeded to give him some more cold medicine. I brought a cold glass of ice water to his lips slowly letting him drink. Doing this it brought on old memories.

I don't really remember getting sick that much when I was little. There is the one day I remember pretty clearly however. Dad was having one of his rare days were he was well. Mom had taken Tori-nii out for the day, and the family doctor was out on a short three-day vacation that he left on that morning. I had fallen ill with a really bad flu around mid-day. I can remember stumbling into dad's room with a high fever. Daddy was over at the window looking outside. I remember going over to dad a grabbing a hold of his leg and started crying

That day was one of the best of my life. I know I was sick and all. But it was really the day I spent with dad where he wasn't sick. Later that week he fell ill and wasted away. He died about a month later. Mom and almost everybody else who was on mom's side believed that it was my fault dad died. Mom told me I made him sick, that I caused dad to die. Tori-nii held me close and said that it wasn't fault. That I didn't do anything wrong.

I still remember being with him during his last day. It wasn't for long; after all I wasn't even aloud to go in his room. But no one was around and I heard him coughing so bad. I went and got him some ice water. I remember helping him drink like he did for me barely a month ago. I crawled in bed with him hugging him. I loved dad so much. Now don't get me wrong I loved mom, but that's only because she was my mom. Dad didn't force to be someone I wasn't unlike mom who always wanted me to act more like a girly girl.

Dad died that day; Tori-nii and I where four. Sometimes I would think that Tori-nii got jealous of me. He could only hug dad and not mom. While I could both of them. Mom never wanted to hug, if I where to hug her she wouldn't hug me back. I think she hugged Tori-nii more than me.

Mom died shortly after dad they say it was of a broken heart. So I guess you could say if you look at it from my mother's point of view. I killed my dad, which in turn killed her. Well while I've been talking to you the person who is reading this Tori-nii has fallen asleep. I guess I'll have to wait till in the morning to find out when Akito-kun starting getting sick.

I went back down stairs; the time was about 1:30 in the morning. So I decided to go back to bed, or should couch. I haft to wait till morning. Morning, uhh…. How can I last till morning? They may be no dusk around here but the sunrise was slow and took forever. I woke up again at 2:00 I sighed and rolled over hoping the next time I woke I would see sunlight.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that's this is kind of short, but I have a lot of thing s going on, so sorry to the people who like this. But updates will probably not being happening for about a week. I'm kind of busy. So sorry and thanks again to my lovely reviewers. 


	5. Chapter 5: Returing Home

A/N: Hi its InuKa and Siane! Well as you can she we changed our name to InuKa Taisho now. Well there really never was an us or a we. We were always and I. But well I think I'll stop now because I'm confusing myself.

Oh and sorry for the delay but uhh.. We got ourselves grounded. I mean I got myself grounded.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My True Love'

Chapter 5: Returning Home

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I went back down stairs; the time was about 1:30 in the morning. So I decided to go back to bed, or should couch. I haft to wait till morning. Morning, uhh…. How can I last till morning? They may be no dusk around here but the sunrise was slow and took forever. I woke up again at 2:00 I sighed and rolled over hoping the next time I woke I would see sunlight._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When morning finally came there was a bright light that came flooding into the room. I sighed in happiness at the beautiful morning. The storm was over and when I opened up the door the air the blew in was warm, and refreshing. I sighed once again out of out happiness. It was probably one of the last warm days before winter. I stepped outside letting the sunlight poor over me and warm my cold and tired body. I decided what I must do, while I was standing there. I knew must return home. Time to go back home in an attempt to pick up the shattered pieces of my life. Pick them up in an attempt to fix them. Fix them in an attempt to make things right. But first there was something I had to do. I couldn't hide my love anymore, for Akito-kun anymore I had to tell Tori-nii.

I had been up for put an hour the time being 8:00 a.m. I had taken a shower. But today I didn't put the usual kimono instead I put on a suit much like Tori-nii's. Though instead of there being pants, there was a shirt that came to about my knees. I fixed a light breakfast for Tori-nii and me. I ate mine and took Tori-nii's up to him. He ended up eating only a couple bites or so of it. After he finished I decided to tell Tori-nii what I need to say to him before driving the three hours back home to pick up the pieces of my life.

"Tori-nii there's something I need to tell you" Tori-nii waiting for me to continue on so I did "I'm in love with Akito-kun."

Tori-nii looked at me with a look of state and shock. My next words were spoken with tears shinning in my eyes. I fought to hold them in.

"Well if its so wrong to love Akito, if its so wrong to want to tell him how I feel about him and if its wrong to hope that he loves me the same way back" I took a deep breath "Then I don't want to be right!"

Tori-nii looked at me with a look of sympathy. A look that only I could understand from him. It was a look asking for my forgiveness. I hugging him, my way of saying I forgave him. Only the two of us could understand that exchange. When Tori-nii spoke his voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. I knew I would have to take him to the main house, he was really sick. But what Tori-nii said next scared me the most.

"Akito-san started getting sick a couple days after you left" he said "And he hasn't had a good day since."

I didn't have the proper stuff to take care of Tori-nii's rising fever. It was more than just a small cold as I first thought.

"Man I must me losing my touch" I thought.

I took a blanket and pillow out to Tori-nii's care glaring at it. Then I went back inside to get what I needed. I put his clothes in a bag along with some of my things. I left a note explaining things to Rika along with my manuscript on the table. I put my laptop in its case and took that and the bag out to the car. Once again I returned inside. I then went around and locked the house up tight not knowing when I would be back.

Last but not least I helped Tori-nii out to the car. I had rapped him in my comforter, but he still shivered in the warm morning air. I laid him down in the backseat, and then got in the car starting the engine. I sighed a deep sigh. Well I'm off to start go put my life back together.

I had been on the road for nearly two and a half hours. I was near Shigure-kun's house when the car staled. The car hates me, that's all there is to it. The car respects Tori-nii. Though he does tend to threaten it a lot. Which is necessary. One of my favorites that he tell it is 'I won't even bother sells you is you stale out on me. I'll just light you on fire and push you across the first cliff I come across.' I've tried telling it that before. Nut that damn car is smart. It knows what I'm talking about. It also knows I'm not in any way shape or form serious. So yeah the car hates me end of story.

I reached back to check Tori-nii's fever. I hoped that it had dropped but instead I found it was not dropping. In fact it was even higher. I would have to walk up to Shigure-kun's house with Tori-nii. I doubted that if I could even get Tori-nii to wake up that he wouldn't be able to walk. I picked him the best I could. Mostly I was dragging him/ carrying him. He was a lot heaver than I remembered. Of course I have gotten weaker so, maybe that was it.

I had found Tori-nii's medial bag in the truck so I brought that along as well. Though it was kind of hard to carry along with him. I caught a glimpse of the sky; by the way it looked we would be getting more rain here soon. I continued to struggle up the pathway to Shigure-kun's house. By the time I made it to the door I found my self with mud covering my shoes and half way up my legs. Tori-nii looked about the same. I was out of breath and panting.

When I got to the door I knocked using my foot. Shigure-kun answered the door. At the time I didn't know Yuki and Kyo were living with him, nor did I have any clue about Tohru Honda.

"Hanna-kun" exclaimed Shigure "Welcome its been far to long."

I sat Tori-nii down and pulled of his shoes then tossed of mine as well as my mud covered socks. I picked Tori-nii up and stepped inside the house feeling like I was about to pass out from surprise. The house was so clean. I mean it was spotless. This couldn't be Shigure-kun's house.

"Umm.. Shigure-kun did I walk into the wrong house?" I asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright I'm really sorry with the delay and stuff. There are a lot of things going on right now. Tomorrow is my first day of high school and I will be a freshmen. I am really nervous and a little scared. But now that school has started I will be home more often so I will try to update now every Monday if I can. I want to say thanks to my reviews once again:

Esthetic

Lady Charity

sugar freak

You guys are the best! I would also like to ask my readers something, I'm kind of curious to know what your favorite pairings are. So please review and tell me.


	6. Chapter 6:There's Always Time for Jokes

A/N: Well I'm sad to say nobody reviewed the last chapter. But I know as long as there is one person out there reading this I will keep typing. Me Sugar Sprite! Yeah I changed my name again. :-)

High school has been a living nightmare so far. Other than that it's all good.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love' 

Chapter 6: There is Always Time to Joke

* * *

_I sat Tori-nii down and pulled of his shoes then tossed of mine as well as my mud covered socks. I picked Tori-nii up leaving his bag where it was and stepped inside the house feeling like I was about to pass out from surprise. The house was so clean. I mean it was spotless. This couldn't be Shigure-kun's house. _

"_Umm.……_ _Shigure-kun did I walk into the wrong house?" I asked._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No my amazing little flower Tohru-kun does all the cleaning and cooking," said Shigure. "She really is an amazing little house wife."

At the time I was very confused on who this Tohru-kun was. I wanted to ask who she was but Tori-nii was my top priority.

"Shigure-kun where should I put Tori-nii he's sick and I should get him into bed at once," I said. "Not to mention the fact that he's getting heavy."

Shigure-kun picked up Tori-nii's bag and lead me up to the room I recognized as the room I stayed in whenever I was there. I laid Tori-nii down in the bed gently and started treating him for a bad cold. He should be better by tomorrow morning, or late in the evening one or the other. But the car, what to do about the stupid car. I figured though that I waited four years to get my life back on track I can handle a couple more days. I went downstairs to have some tea with Shigure-kun and to catch up on old times. I started to serve tea when Shigure-kun spoke.

"Hanna-kun there's something you should know," he said.

"What is it that I should know?" I asked.

"Well Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are living with me along with Tohru Honda," said Shigure.

Here we go again with Tohru Honda. Just who is this Tohru Honda person? It is driving me crazy.

"Well I'll finally get to meet Kyo-san and Yuki-san," I said. "Do they know about me?"

"No they don't," said Shigure with a glint in his eye. "So you are going to give them the Hanna-kun special?"

"You bet I will," I replied with the same look in my eye. "So who is Tohru Honda?"

Shigure-kun carried on about her a half hour, probably longer. He would have kept on going if it weren't for me stopping him. So after I stopped him I let him on my little plan. This is going to be so good I thought. Yuki-san and Kyo-san walked into the house just then.

"Perfect timing," said Shigure.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"I would like you to meet Allison Martian," said Shigure as I stepped forward. "She came today to meet for the first time."

I was thankful for having put on my wig, contacts, and glasses out of habit. I decided I would use my timid voice that my fans and Rika-chan knew.

"My name is Allison Martian," I told them. "I am also a writer. I am a big fan of Shigure-san so I came over to meet him."

I walked over to them pretending to hold out my hand in order to shake hands, when they took mine I pulled them into a hug. If seeing the looks on their faces wasn't enough when they were hugged, it was when they didn't transform was what caused Shigure-kun and me to crack up laughing.

Yuki-san and Kyo-san stood there in shock, I held out my hands this time speaking in my normal voice, "My name is Hannah Sohma. I am Hatori Sohma's twin sister."

Yuki-san and Kyo-san's jaws dropped to the floor just as Tohru-san came into the room.

"Hi I'm Tohru Honda," said Tohru looking over at me.

I took a good look at Tohru-san. She was pretty just like Shigure-kun said. Of course anytime Shigure-kun said something with girls and pretty in the same sentence it sounded illegal.

"My name is Hannah Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you Tohru-san," I said.

I wondered if she knew about the curse of the zodiac. Living with Shigure-kun, Yuki-san, and Kyo-san I figured she did. But why would Akito-kun allow such a thing? It was beyond my mind to figure out.

"So how do you know Shigure-kun, Hannah-san?" she asked.

"Well, he has been my best friend since I was three years old," I said. "Oh and please call me Hanna-chan everyone else does."

"Hey!" exclaimed Shigure pretending to pout. "I don't call you Hanna-chan Hanna-kun."

"Well all except for Shigure-kun, he calls me Hanna-kun as you can see," I said going over and hugging Shigure.

Tohru-san looked at me with shock, she thought she had met all members of the zodiac. Besides the fact that Tori-nii got sick today things were going pretty well.

"So you're a member of the zodiac, Hanna-chan?" asked Tohru.

"Yep I'm born in the year of the dragon," I said.

"But I thought Hatori-san is the dragon, isn't he?" asked Tohru.

"Yes he is," I said. "I'm his twin sister and were both the dragon in the zodiac."

"I see, that's so exciting!" said Tohru.

"Its rare and all but its nothing to get excited over," I said. "Oh Shigure-kun did you take of my secret base while I was gone?"

"What secret base?" asked Shigure.

"I'll take that has a no," I said.

My secret base would probably have been dead anyway, but still I trusted him to take care of it.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything left of my base," I said getting up to go outside.

"Do you mind if I join you Hanna-san?" asked Yuki.

"Not at all Yuki-san," I said.

The two of us walked outside, stopping at the door to slip on our shoes. I didn't bother with my mud coated socks. I began telling Yuki about my base, which was really just a flower garden in a little alcove.

"I'm really proud of it, but since Shigure forgot about it, I doubt much will be there," I said.

"Well that's what you get for trusting Shigure to watch it for you," said Yuki.

"Hey! I trust Shigure-kun he's my best friend," I told him. "He was the first person to offer me a place to stay when I ran away from the main house."

"So that's why you're here, your running away from the main house," said Yuki.

"No I was returning to the main house, when my car staled," I replied.

"So you already ran away?" asked Yuki.

"Yes," I said. "Four years ago I moved into another town, I changed my name to Allison Martian, and I became a writer."

"May I ask you why you're going back?" asked Yuki. "I mean if I got out I would stay wherever I managed to get to."

"I have to back," I said. "I left my true love back there."

"Then if your true love was there why did you leave?" Yuki asked. "Is it because Akito forbid it?"

"I looked over at Yuki and stopped walking. I had tears in my eyes. "I never told Akito-kun who my true love was. My true love was Akito-kun."

Yuki-san looked over at me with shock and disbelief. It was sort of like the look Tori-nii gave me when I told him. But before Yuki-san what he wanted to say I spoke, "I don't what you think. I have no reason to explain myself to you or anyone. I love him and that's all that matters."

Yuki-san looked like he was going to say something. I wondered what he wanted to say. But whatever it was he decided against it.

"How can she love him?" thought Yuki. "Somebody who is so horrible and cruel. Yet she loves him so much, to return back knowing full well that Akito wont return her love."

We started walking again. When we finally got to the base the only thing that was left alive were and growing were: weeds, grass, and a large pink flowery bush. I walked over to the bush laughing slightly that grew into larger amounts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuki who was confused.

"Its just that I've always hated this damn bush from the moment I saw it the store Yuki-san," I told him.

"Then why did you get it?" asked Yuki.

"My other best friend Ayame-kun my other best friend who I've known since I was two," I started. "Anyway he really liked this bush when we saw it at the center were we bought the plants. It was just a little sapling at the time. So sweet and delicate it was. Or at least that's what Ayame-kun said. So I got, since he seemed to love it so much."

Yuki got a glare on his face and balled his fists, "Did you say Ayame?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Because your nut job of a friend, is my big brother," he replied.

"So your Ayame-kun's little brother Yuki-san!" I exclaimed. "He'd always talking about you. Your so lucky to have such a great big brother."

"Never mention that name around me again," said Yuki.

"What's the matter Yuki-san?" I asked. "Don't you like your big brother?"

"No I don't," said Yuki.

"Well Ayame-kun really likes you," I told him. "You should give him a chance."

"My brother is a complete idiot," said Yuki.

"You'll come to terms in time that Ayame-kun is a great guy," I said smiling. "A bit immature but aren't we all?"

Well we distrusted a couple more things or so. I would tell you but really after the discussion over Ayame-kun I was in my own little world. I have no clue to this day what we talked about after that. To me it seemed one minute we were talking about him and then the next I was at the dinner table half way through my rice.

I suddenly wanted to talk to Yuki-san about Ayame-kun. I didn't know why, but I did. But then I remembered what happened when I brought up Ayame-kun's name earlier and I didn't really want to go through that again. So I sat back listening to everyone else's conversations. To tell you the truth I feel like I'm and an outsider in this place. I know I'm a Sohma and I should belong here but I don't. The longer that I am in Shigure's house the more I feel like this place is a sanctuary. I place were no evil can get in. This feeling should've calmed me, but it didn't. Instead it caused me feel nervous, like I had be ready to run at any moment. The feeling of safety wasn't real to me. In fact I was afraid of being here. I wanted to leave. The feeling of safety should have made me feel safe but it didn't. I was more scared here then I ever was in my entire life. To this day I don't know why this place caused me to become so frightened. Maybe I was afraid that I would stay here and never leave. Maybe it was because I was so close to Akito-kun yet still so far away. I'm not completely sure why I felt the way I did.

Suddenly it all got quite all eyes on me. "Are you ok Hanna-san?" asked Yuki. "I asked you why that damn cat and me never met you before?"

"Oh I'm sorry Yuki-san I just spaced out the a little bit," I said before telling why he probably never saw me.

I'll tell you the reader if you want to know too. If you don't really care why and are just wanting to get back to the story then just skip this paragraph. I mostly cared for the less imitate family, but mostly I cared for Akito. You see I have never went to the new years banquets. I wasn't invited. I think I only ever attended once. But I don't remember it. I mean can you blame I was only one year old. They decided then that Tori-nii was the true dragon of the zodiac. Not only was he a male but also he was two minutes older. The family left me out and to tell you the truth I didn't mind that much. But there was Tori-nii getting so much credit for everything that he did, and everyone but him, Shigure-kun, and Ayame-kun never told me that me that I did a good job. Everyone but them said I was worthless and that I did a lousy job, to top it off they called me a horrible person. After my dad passed away Tori-nii, Shigure-kun, and Ayame-kun were the only people that told me that they loved me. Since I was born second I was left behind and no one but my brother and two best friends were they only people who cared about me. Mom never even would admit that was hers. She really hurt me. So since I was left out of the family Yuki-san and Kyo-san hadn't heard of me. I had heard of them from Tori-nii. Of course I didn't share all of my pain with Yuki-san and Kyo-san of course. Sohma's or not I just met them and I didn't plan on sharing anything like that for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm going to end it here. Thank you to all who read this. I'm really glad there's so many people like this story. So thank you for reading and please review. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are wondering when Akito will be making his appearance, you probably wont have to wait to long. If all goes right with the story you should see him in the next chapter. Well see you next time guys. 


	7. Chapter 7:Going Home and Facing Akito

A/N: You see I had a lot of this already done, but I lost the disk I saved it one and this was all I was able to find. Well more like I'm getting this error message that the disk is corrupt, like I said I was able to get this. I'm really sorry guys. As for the head of the family, I found out about the Ren and Akira stuff after I wrote the plot and I like the way I have/had stuff in this story so its going to stay that way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

* * *

'My True Love'

Chapter 7: Going Home and Facing Akito

* * *

_I'll tell you the reader if you want to know too. If you don't really care why and are just wanting to get back to the story then just skip this paragraph. I mostly cared for the less imitate family, but mostly I cared for Akito. You see I have never went to the new years banquets. I wasn't invited. I think I only ever attended once. But I don't remember it. I mean can you blame I was only one year old. They decided then that Tori-nii was the true dragon of the zodiac. Not only was he a male but he was two minutes older. The family left me out and to tell you the truth I didn't mind that much. But there was Tori-nii getting so much credit for everything that he did, and everyone but him, Shigure-kun, and Ayame-kun never told me that me that I did a good job. Everyone but them said I was worthless and that I did a lousy job, to top it off they called me a horrible person. After my dad passed away Tori-nii, Shigure-kun, and Ayame-kun were the only people that told me that they loved me. Since I was born second I was left behind and no one but my brother and two best friends were they only people who cared about me. Mom never even would admit that was hers. She really hurt me. So since I was left out of the family Yuki-san and Kyo-san hadn't heard of me. I had heard of them from Tori-nii. Of course I didn't share all of my pain with Yuki-san and Kyo-san of course. Sohma's or not I just met them. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two Days Later:

"YOU STUPID CAR I HATE YOU!!!!" I yelled at the car, but it still didn't start. I had been trying to start the car for the past twenty minutes. Tori-nii was all better now, and beside I couldn't wait to get home. As it turned out Shigure had kept my doctor bag and lab coat. I know I could count on him to do that. I just needed to get the stupid car to start. I went inside to see that Tohru-san had finished making lunch.

"Lunch ready, Tohru-san?" I asked.

"Yep, I just finished, Hanna-chan," she replied. "So are you leaving today? Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me, I just meant to, I mean…"

"Oh its ok Tohru-san I know what you mean," I said. "And I will be leaving today if I can the stupid car to start."

"That's too bad," said Tohru. "I imagine that your ready to get home."

"Yes very, so where is everybody?" I asked sitting down.

"Let's see, Yuki-kun has a student consul meeting, Hatori-san is upstairs he'll be down soon, Kyo-kun's on the roof, and Shigure-san is hiding from his editor," said Tohru.

"I still find it amazing that you can keep track of all those people," I replied.

Tori-nii came down a little while later, shortly followed by Kyo-san. Eventually Shigure-kun came out of hiding and Yuki-san came home from his meeting. We all sat down and lunch together like a big happy family. Something I don't think I have ever experienced. Sitting down like this is only something I had ever imagined. It was way better then I thought it would be. You probably think I'm crazy, and that my thoughts are crazy to have but it's true. All I have ever wanted is a family.

Once we finished lunch, I took the bags out to the car and put them in the trunk. I noticed Tori-nii go over and mutter something to the car. I giggled slightly, wondering what he was telling it this time. I stopped giggling when I heard the roar of the car engine.

"You want to drive?" asked Hatori.

"No you can drive," I replied. I turned and whispered to the car, "You have won this time you STUPID car."

Tori-nii and I said our good byes.

"I'll come and visit Shigure-san I promise," I told him as I hugged him.

"You better come back soon my Hanna-kun," Shigure said returning my hug.

"Don't worry I will my Shigure-kun," I replied.

Tori-nii and I got in the car and drove off. We drove the rest of the half home in silence. I just wanted to go home and yet again I felt that if I said anything the wrong words would come out. I was afraid that I would tell Tori-nii to turn around and take me back to my apartment building. I knew I would say those things, so I didn't dare open my mouth. When we reached the main house I got me stuff out of the car and Tori-nii got his. We walked through the sea of houses toward our house.

My old room was still the way it was, I put my stuff down in there. I realized that this wasn't my house anymore. It was completely Tori-nii's house now that I left and gave up my claim to it. I went out into the living room where Tori-nii was.

"Tori-nii," I began. "I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you or anyone else where I was going, and until Akito-kun kicks me out of the family forever may I stay here with you."

Hatori came over and hugged me, "You know your always welcome here, Hanna-chan."

"Thank you Tori-nii," I replied. "When do you think I should go Akito-kun?"

"I think you should go see him in the morning," Hatori replied. "I don't think you want to keep him waiting much longer and the way it seems he wont be around much longer."

"Alright, can I make dinner tonight?" I asked a bit sad. The news about Akito-kun being bad was still throwing me for a loop.

"Of course you have no clue how much I miss your cooking," said Hatori.

I went into my room and took off my wig putting it away in it's case. I removed my contacts, they were starting to bug my eyes. Time to get a new pair, I thought to myself. Well maybe I wont after all I may not need them. If Akito-kun has mercy and lets me stay. I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my futon. I pulled up my e-mail and typed a letter to my editor, Rika, it read:

* * *

To Rika-san,

I have no clue what it happening right now. I'm helping my best friend with family problems right now. So I don't know when I will get my next book up.

I hope you got my manuscript without any trouble. I don't mean to make your life a living hell and cause all this extra work for you.

Right now I am staying with my best friend Hannah. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something. Don't worry I think no matter how this turns out for better or for worse I'll have an idea for my next book. Thought I hope it turns out for the better. If you need me you know where to find me.

Allison-san

* * *

I sent the e-mail and opened up a word document called 'My True Love.' I began typing up the events of what happened over the past couple of days. I decided that I would turn this tragedy into my next book. It helped me get out my pain and anger about all that was happening. I don't really know how to explain. Plus it seems like books full of painful stories about characters who lives suck seem to sell better. I think people enjoy reading about other people lives that suck only from the standpoint that it reminds them that their lives aren't that screwed up.

I closed up my laptop, and sighed. I went downstairs and began to work on cooking dinner.

About a hour or so later:

"Tori-nii dinners ready," I called.

Tori-nii walked in the door looking worried.

"Where did you go, Tori-nii?" I asked.

"I went to check on Akito-san," said Hatori.

"How is he?" I asked. I didn't really want to know. I was afraid of what answer I would get. Tori-nii paused for a moment and then he spoke.

"The curse has gotten worse, and I don't know how much Akito-san will have left," said Hatori at last.

Tori-nii sat down at the table. However I went and got my bag, Tori-nii looked over to me.

"It wont do any good," he said. "There is no way to fight the curse now."

I dropped my bad, "I'm still going to go see him."

"I never said you shouldn't," said Hatori.

"Well then I'm going to pay Akito-kun a visit," I said.

"Good luck with that," said Hatori as I closed the door.

As I walked around the grounds I began to take in the wonder of everything. On the way to the main house where Akito-kun resided, my mind began to wonder around. I passed all the familiar places that I missed. Or at the least the places that I thought missed. There was the small koi pond where I used to catch frogs when I was younger. There was the cherry tree, it was still beautiful. I used to climb around the branches that seemed to fit me so prefect. Now that I look at it, it seems so much smaller then it was.

I looked over at the small park and went over and sat on the solitary swing. There was a swing, a slide, see-saw, and a whole lot of sand. It was just like the old days, I would come here at night and swing just me. I was never allowed here during the day. Mom would always take Tori-nii here and sit on the benches with the other mom's and talk while he played. I knew this because I would watch from up in the cherry tree where she couldn't see me. She never allowed me to come here with them. Mom would tell me it was for my own good. That there were too many boys around an that I would bum into one of them. That was mom's reason for everything.

For a while I accepted that answer as the truth. But then as I got older I got smarter and I began to see the truth. There was just as many girls wherever they went. That meant there were just as many chances for Tori-nii to bump into a girl and transform. Mom never wanted to do anything unless it was with Tori-nii. There were a couple times that I would get to go on account of the fact that Tori-nii asked if I could come. No more like he begged for me to come along. It was back then that I realized that my mom never loved me.

I got up and shook off the thoughts that that plagued me through out the years and continued on. I could not let myself wonder for too long. I let my feet carry and take me into the main house. I let myself in and went to the door that I knew would take me into Akito-kun's room. I hesitated before knocking on the paper door.

"Hatori that you?" came the cold yet weak response. "Come in."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I was afraid it will fail me. My brain screamed for me to run. To run away as fast as I could. But the message never got through to my legs. Instead I took a deep breath and slide open the paper door. I walked into the door, my legs gave out and I fell into a kneeling position. I was just inside the door and I kept my head down looking at my knees.

"No Akito-kun, it isn't Hatori," I said my voice shaking. "It's me Hannah Sohma."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I know not much of an appearance of Akito. But hey at least he showed up in this fic. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating its just that well I'm kind of busy and stuff.

I have a new story up. So if you like Harry Potter go check it out.

I have exams coming up this week so wish luck with the stupid things. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Facing the God

A/N: I had a lot of it written up to this point, but then I went back and as I was reading through I felt that things began to move fast. So I went and slowed things down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but Hannah Sohma and this plot belong to me.

'My True Love'

Chapter 8: Facing the God

* * *

"_Hatori that you?" came the cold yet weak response. " Come in."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat. I was afraid it would fail me. My brain screamed for me to run. To run away as fast as I could. But the message never got through to my legs. Instead I took a deep breath and slide open the paper door. I walked into the door, my legs gave out and I fell into a kneeling position. I was just inside the door and I kept my head down looking at my knees. _

"_No Akito-kun, it isn't Hatori," I said my voice shaking. "It's me Hannah Sohma."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I raised my head and looked up in time to see the shocked expression on Akito-kun's pale face. But that soon changed into rage. I noticed while I was gone that Akito-kun's futon had been replaced with a western style bed. I sighed and looked straight into his eyes, which were full of malice. Yet deep in his eyes I saw something else; it looked like fear, and regret.

"You got what you wanted," he yelled all of a sudden. "You got out of this family just like you wanted!!! What right do you think you have that let you come back?!?!?!?!"

"People do crazy things when they're in love," I replied.

I hoped that I wouldn't regret those words. For the words that I just said were dangerous. They were words that I would never be able to take back.

"So that's why you came here," he snarled. "Did you come here to ask my permission to marry? Cause I forbid you to love him. If I find out who he is I swear I will kill him."

Akito-kun began to cough violently. I got up and went over and helped him sit up much to his dislike. Once his fit stopped he pushed me away, but his push wasn't very strong.

"Akito-kun the man I love and would die for," I began, trying to steady my voice. "The man I love and would give my life for is you."

Akito-kun's look of rage turned to shock, surprise and then into rage again.

"You think that you can disappear for four years," he yelled. "And you come back here and lie to me, telling me that you love me! You think that'll make everything alright!!!"

Akito-kun hit me across the cheek. The shock of what he said and the surprise of his punch caused me to fall back on the floor. I cut my arm on the night table as I fell. But I got up and ignored the blood running down my arm and I looked Akito-kun in the eye.

"I know that it wasn't right to just go and leave," I said. "I also don't think that just by coming here will make things right again. My whole life I've been living a lie, but I swear to you that one of the few things that I know isn't a lie is the fact that I love you."

Akito coughed blood into his hand. "Yeah, right why should I believe a damn thing you say bitch," he spat. Your just like the rest of them waiting around for me to die."

"Akito-kun, I really lo…," was all I could say before he interrupted.

"I don't give a damn," he said standing up and hitting me like crazy, before he started to choke me. I began to see black forming around the edge of my vision. Just as I felt my self about to pass out he let go and pushed me to the ground. He was standing over me breathing heavily.

"Akito-kun," I whispered.

"Get out bitch," he snarled.

Akito-kun's temporarily relies from the curse was gone and he fell catching himself on the bed. But I didn't stick around for much longer. I began to run as fast and as far as my legs would take me. I ended up back at the small park. My legs gave out on me and I laid broken and bloody on the sand. It began raining little at first, but in a few minutes or so it turned into and all out down poor. If there had been someone there, it was raining so hard they wouldn't have been able to see the tears I cried.

* * *

Akito laughed evilly as he sat on his bed, but soon he stopped and sighed. 

"I wonder what she would say if I told her I loved her back?" he thought. But soon he pushed it out of hi mind. "Nah, she's just playing some sick joke."

"As if anyone would ever love me," he said out loud this time. "Not even my damn bitch of a mother loves me."

Kureno came out from the shadows of the room and put his hand on Akito's shoulder.

"You know Akito-san," began Kureno. "She sounded pretty honest there to me. I think she may really have loved you."

"What do you mean 'loved'?" asked Akito.

"Well after what you just did to her there I don't think I would still be in love," replied Kureno.

A teardrop rolled down Akito's face it was first of many that fell that night.

* * *

I picked myself up off the ground, all the tears that I had to cry were dried up now and I had none left for the time. I was not about to give up. Instead of walking back home, I turned in the direction of the main house. My love for Akito-kun got caught in my throat, swelling like a balloon. I choked it down before I started crying again. I shook my head. 

"I've it up to hear with bawling my eyes out like some kid," I shouted to no one, it didn't matter to me who heard. "Its time I made him understand!!!"

The lighting flashed and the thunder rolled, dumping more water onto the Earth. I ran to the main house with determination on my face. I walked into Akito-kun's room, and what I found was a shock. Akito-kun, he was crying. So I did what I felt was so natural I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up for the first time since I entered the room.

"I don't care if you beat me up," I said. "I don't care that you call me a bitch and a liar. I don't care who you are. Akito-kun, why don't you get it? I love you."

Tears rolled down my face, and I hugged him. I was in for my biggest shock that night when he hugged me back.

"I love you too," he said.

Outside the rain began to slow into a slight drizzle and dissipate into nothingness. As I kissed Akito-kun, my only thoughts were that everything was right, because I was in the arms on my true love.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go 'My True Love', is now complete. For those who I want it I might consider writing a sequel. But for now please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks to all who have stuck through and read this story from finish to end. It means a lot to me. 


End file.
